The present invention relates to an equipment mounting device for mounting an equipment to two fittings and an installation arrangement including such an equipment mounting device. In particular, the present invention relates to an equipment mounting device comprising a longitudinal carrier and two coupling means disposed at respective ends of the longitudinal carrier, and an installation arrangement comprising such an equipment mounting device for mounting an equipment housing to two fittings.
In a vehicle, various equipment has to be installed within an interior space of the vehicle. For instance, electrical equipment, control components, oxygen supply for aircraft passengers and similar devices are installed behind linings or ceiling elements of the vehicle. These devices are mounted to a structural component, such as an installation rail, using bolts, nuts, screws and/or similar fasteners.
However, in case of failure, maintenance or another reason to dismount such a device, it is cumbersome to open the fastener and release the device from the structural component. In addition, after removing a cover element of the lining or ceiling, the resulting opening available to reach such a device is usually small and makes it more difficult to dismount the fasteners.